


Rainy Day

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dreariness, Gen, Mentors, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: Days like this make Jesse wonder why anyone even bothers anymore.





	Rainy Day

Fat raindrops pattered against the window, their soft, staccato rhythm lulling Jesse into a trance-like state as he stared out at the dreary mountainside. He huddled deeper into the comfort of his standard-issue hoodie and leaned his head against the window, watching the raindrops mingle and drip across the glass.

The warmth of another body approached from behind, gently enough not to startle him. The steps were quiet, but not hidden. He didn’t need to see the reflection on the window to know it would be his commanding officer coming to check on him. He hugged his knees tightly and turned to rest his head on them, the hoodie probably making him look even smaller than he already did. Not that it made any difference, next to a man like Gabriel Reyes.

Gabriel didn’t look quite so imposing like this, though: wrapped in a soft black hoodie just like Jesse’s, his beanie abandoned, the mass of curls it usually hid in disarray, a coffee cup in each hand. He looked approachable, _human_.

“Mind if I join you?” Gabriel’s voice was softer than usual, like he was half afraid Jesse might spook and run away. Again.

Jesse shrugged and returned his gaze to the puddles forming outside.

Taking his disinterest as assent, Gabriel placed one of the mugs next to Jesse and settled himself onto the windowsill at the opposite corner of the large window. “I don’t suppose Sante Fe gets a lot of rain.”

Jesse snorted. Were they really going to talk about the weather?

“Hey,” Gabriel started again softly, once it became apparent that Jesse wouldn’t respond. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” His sat up straighter and nudged Jesse’s foot. “Talk to me.”

Jesse focused on the ripples of a puddle as the rain continued to fall. Gabriel’s presence weighed on him like his conscience after doing something stupid, and he knew he’d have to respond eventually. He heaved a great sigh. “Jus’ dunno what I’m doin’ here, is all.”

“Here?” Gabriel asked with a dry laugh, gesturing to the windowsill. “Not much. _Clearly_. But here” –he gestured widely, indicating the entire base– “I’d like to try to make something out of you.”

“A soldier?” Jesse asked, straightening up and looking Gabriel in the eye.

“Nah. Anyone can be a soldier. There’s more to you than that.” Gabriel took a sip from his mug and heaved a pleased sigh at the taste. “You should drink it while it’s hot. Ana would be disappointed if she heard you let her famous cocoa go cold without a sip.”

Jesse really didn’t want to disappoint Captain Amari.

Jesse lifted his mug and hovered over it for a moment, breathing in the fragrant steam. He sipped at it and smiled. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he had hot cocoa, but he was pretty sure nothing in Santa Fe was as good as this.

“Right. Well. I should get going.” Gabriel stood, took another sip from his mug, and turned back to Jesse. “Maybe later – if you’re not too busy watching rain fall – we can go down to the gun range and teach each other some tricks.”

Jesse reckoned that maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
